This invention relates to a device which incorporates a crucible, tundish, and pouring spout in a single unit. Examples of the prior art showing melting pots, melting furnaces, and a crucible, are set forth below: U.S. Pat. Nos. 175,081; 1,883,755; 2,650,255; and 3,790,338.